1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device with enhanced signal quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel for displaying images using a light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFT”) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes, respectively, a color filter substrate having a common electrode and a plurality of color filters, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. An alignment of the liquid crystal layer is varied by an electric field generated between the pixels and the common electrode, such that transmittance of lights transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is controlled.
The LCD panel typically includes a control circuit board for driving the liquid crystal layer and a source circuit board electrically connected to the control circuit board. An LCD device may include an LCD panel, a source circuit board, a control circuit board, and a cable for electrically connecting to the source circuit board and the control circuit board. The LCD device may further include a plurality of source chip-on-film (“COF”) electrically connected to the source circuit board and the control circuit board.
The source COF is electrically connected to the source circuit board and a data line of the LCD panel. In such a LCD device, a source integrated circuit (“IC”) may be mounted on the source COF. A plurality of signal lines for transmitting digital video data and timing control signals that are provided from the control circuit board may be provided on the source circuit board. Various control circuits, a data transmitting circuit, etc., may be mounted on the control circuit board. The source COF and the source circuit board may be electrically connected to each other through an on-lead-bonding (“OLB”) process.
As the LCD device has a large-scaled size and a slim thickness, a size of a source circuit board and a length of the source circuit may be increased. Thus, differences between transmitting paths may become greater, that is, a connection length between a control circuit board and a display panel may be short in a source circuit board disposed on a middle area of the display panel. However, in a source circuit board disposed on a peripheral area of the display panel, a connection length between a control circuit board and the display panel is long. When a distant between the source IC and the control circuit board is substantially great, a signal transmitting length is long and a transmitting intermediate medium is varied several times, such that a signal quality may be deteriorated as a signal outputted from the control board is transmitted via transmitting medium such as printed circuit boards (“PCB”s), cables or COF, for example.